To Play Piano with You
by celticvampriss
Summary: Because I want nothing more, than to play piano with you... Tamaki/Haruhi fluff piece. Short. Excerpt from larger story, Hostess.


**A/N: This is a short piece from my larger story, Hostess. I thought it worked well as a one shot and people not like to read _another _hostess club story, but might like this small Haruhi Tamaki moment. So it's short, and if you like it, the rest of my hostess club story, though this pair is not at all the main focus, is on my profile titled Hostess. The main story focuses mostly on the Hosts and my OCs, so if that's not your cup of tea, don't read. If its not, then I hope you enjoy this sweet little fluff moment with no OCs and pure Tamaki/Haruhi. Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**

**To Play Piano With You**

_Because I want nothing more..._

_ than to play the piano..._

_ with you. _

Haruhi stumbled through one of the Host Club's back rooms. She knew she had dropped it somewhere and it was a really important piece of paper. It had the due dates for her history paper and the subsequent worksheets and she didn't want to have to ask the teacher to repeat it.

"I guess it's just not here." She reasoned after several minutes. With a sigh, she slung her bag over her shoulder. It was after club hours and she had expected it to be quiet, for once. What she didn't expect was the sudden sound of music.

Someone was playing the piano.

She worked her way into the main room and found a small light on above the piano. She could make out familiar golden hair moving with the music over the top of the instrument.

He played a happy tune. The kind that made you smile, even if you didn't want to. All high, melodic tones elegantly ringing throughout the music room. Haruhi didn't speak. She felt her voice would tarnish the soothing notes and ruin them. She walked toward Tamaki. His eyes were closed in concentration and there was a smile on his face. She had heard him play before, but looking at him now she felt like was born to play. As if his only purpose was to play those notes and somehow, the world wouldn't be quite the same without him.

He opened his eyes as Haruhi approached and smiled warmly.

"Haruhi. I didn't know you were still here, why aren't you home?" He didn't miss a note, his fingers glided just as seamlessly as before.

"I lost an important piece of paper and thought I might have dropped I here so I came to look for it. What are you doing here so late, senpai?"

"Well, I don't really recall. I was here for something when the piano sort of called to me." He grinned. "That sounds kind of silly, doesn't it?"

Haruhi held up her hands. "No. No, I don't think it sounds silly."

"Why don't you sit with me?" He offered.

Haruhi blushed. "I don't…"

"Please?" He pouted.

She sighed, but sat next to him, watching his fingers dance across the keys. Despite being rather clumsy, his hands moved with elegant grace when he played. It was mesmerizing.

"Do you know how to play?" He asked after a second.

Haruhi shook her head. "No. I'm afraid I'm horrible with anything musical."

He chuckled. "Now, I doubt that. Why don't you try?" The music stopped and Haruhi felt sad. The room seemed empty without the music.

"I couldn't. Really. I know nothing about playing such a complex instrument. I don't even know what the notes are called."

"Well, I can help you a bit. It's not that difficult." He laughed. "I mean, even I can do it." Tamaki reached for her hand, gently placing her fingertips on the keys. He set one on each key before resting his hand over hers, pressing her fingers gently to play the notes. He moved them in a short sequence before repeating. "Now, just keep playing this." He slowly released her hand. Haruhi's fingers continued to press the keys. Over and over.

"I'm doing it!" She gasped proudly.

"I see that." Tamaki smiled then placing his own hands further down the keyes began to play with her. Her simple rhythm repeated and he played a simple melody to create a song. Haruhi grew more confident. She was enjoying the song and she felt a sense of pride that she was helping to create such beautiful sounds.

Once her fingers fumbled and the song came to an abrupt end, she cursed herself. "Darn it. I messed it all up."

"Well, it would be impossible to keep that up forever. I think you did rather well, for someone who has never played before." Tamaki encouraged. Haruhi beamed.

He resumed his first song, playing and swaying his head slightly. Haruhi looked at her friend. He was definitely a strange one and he never ceased to surprise her. "You really are amazing, senpai." She said quietly.

Tamaki opened his eyes, face bright red and wide eyed. "T-thank you." He said quietly. Her compliment had felt like something more than just an acknowledgement of his abilities. He fought the jelly sensation in his limbs and kept himself from melting over the keys. Haurhi had said he was amazing.

They sat together. Tamaki played and Haruhi listened. It was a long time before they decided to go home.

**End**

**A/N: If you liked this, don't mind OCs or another 'hostess' story, then you should check out my other story, Hostess. Thanks for reading. ^_^**


End file.
